fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Leo (Eclipse)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Leo (Eclipse) is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Leo. Prologue The enraged Eclipse Celestial Spirits clash with the Mages at Astral Spirytus due to the Mages interrupting Liberum. After that, the Spirits separate, retreating to their respective gates, leading the Mages who followed them to different areas. Natsu takes Leo's key and, together with Happy, follows him to an ancient ruins area, where the two clash together immediately. The Eclipse Spirit, though, aims for Happy, battering him away, thus grounding his opponent. Suddenly, the ruins start shaking, giving the Dragon Slayer a motion sickness, something which Leo exploits and attacks his weakened enemy. However, a mysterious huge dark-green beam of energy appears, drifting them away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 After Natsu and Happy reunite with Wendy and Carla, they travel back to the ruins where Natsu picks up Loke's scent, leading them into an altar room inside the ancient pyramid. After finding a secret passage, the team enters it, with Natsu stating that Loke will not escape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 On their way, they meet Eclipse Ophiuchus, who is revealed to be the controller over Astral Spirytus. Promptly after, she starts torturing the Mages with her medical equipment.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Later on, Loke appears, informing Ophiuchus of the ceremony. The walls then shatter, revealing another area where Ophiuchus shows her true form and Loke readies for the ritual.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Battle Loke starts transferring the power to the Zodiac constellations, but Natsu charges at the Eclipse Spirit, who dodges his attacks. The two then fight with their flames, Natsu mocking his opponent's flames. He then tells Wendy and Carla to retrieve the Celestial Globe, effectively blocking Leo from stopping them. The two then engage fiercely as Leo explains the origin of his Magic, Dark Regulus, and taunts Natsu to come at him, just for him to absorb the Dragon Slayer's flame. As he continues to ingest Natsu attacks, he assaults the Dragon Slayer with his Sanction of Darkness, battering him against the wall. Natsu appears hardly harmed and retaliates with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu then taunts the Spirit for not absorbing his attack before the two clash yet again, with Leo stating that Natsu might give him some amusement.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 As Wendy falls due to the Celestial Globe's shockwave, Natsu gets distracted and thus gets hurt by Leo's projectile attacks. As Natsu casts his Fire Dragon's Roar, Leo, surprisingly, fires his Roar of Darkness, dispelling Natsu's attack. Natsu clashes with Leo several times using his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, only to be overpowered by the Spirit's Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness, overpowering him again. Leo mocks exhausted Natsu, stating that the darkness is dominating the light, subsequently striking the latter once again with his Purge of Darkness. As Natsu is out of his energy, Eclipse Leo chants a prayer, just to be told to stop by the risen Natsu. As Leo questions his determination to deprive them of their freedom, Natsu replies that such action will make Lucy cry. Leo then assaults Natsu with his darkness flames, but Natsu stops him this time and starts eating his darkness, activating Black Fire Dragon Mode and defeating him with his version of the Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness. Aftermath Natsu forcibly closes Leo's gate, hoping for the ritual to stop. Unluckily, though, Liberum continues, with Ophiuchus starting to chant a mysterious prayer. She then reveals that sending Leo back to the Celestial Spirit World alongside the other Spirits was a part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights